Browning M2
Browning M2 – ciężki montowany karabin maszynowy występujący w Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts i Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: United Offensive Na samym początku gry używamy go do osłaniania Moody'ego, kiedy próbuje uciec z wrogiego terytorium. Może zniszczyć ciężarówki w kilka sekund, i bez problemu zabić wielkie grupy piechoty. Potem podczas obrony przed Niemcami jest używana przez spadochroniarza, jednak możemy mu kazać go zostawić, albo użyć go po śmierci żołnierza. Występuje też podczas misji "Bomber", kiedy lecimy bombowcem. W multiplayerze jeep i M4 Sherman posiadają te karabiny. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Pojawia się w misji A Desert Ride, kiedy na jeepie używamy go przez większość misji. Potem w misji Matmata również na jeepach. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Jest to bardzo powszechna broń w tej części i pojawia się w prawie połowie misji w kampanii. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w misji Baptism By Fire, gdzie jest używane przez gracza na pojeździe M3, podczas obrony konwoju przed francuską piechota. Potem w misji The Desert Fox, kiedy strzelamy do Niemców na samym początku misji. W misji Liberators musimy bronić bombowców przed wrogimi samolotami. W Operation Husky niszczymy za jego pomocą miny na wodzie co umożliwia lądowanie na plaży. W misji Piano Lupo poczwórny karabin jest umieszczony na pojeździe i musimy bronić za jego pomocą amerykańskiego składu zapasów przed myśliwcami. Ostatni raz pojawia się w misji An Easy Detail gdzie jest umieszczony na jeepie i niszczymy nim kilka Sd. Kfz. 222 i piechotę. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Wiele razy jest widziany w grze. Pojawia się na bombowcach B-24 w misji Lucky Thirteen tak samo jak na czołgach M4 Sherman. Jest to główna broń gracza podczas ostatniej bitwy drugiej misji amerykańskiej i występuje też w trzeciej misji kanadyjskiej. Ta broń ma jednak jeden minus. Z powodu dużej szybkostrzelności podczas strzelania bez przerwy drastycznie spada cielność. Jest on używany do niszczenia pojazdów opancerzonych jednak w trzeciej misji kanadyjskiej nie można nim zniszczyć czołgu ponieważ tylko MG42 może to zrobić. Call of Duty 3 W tej części pojawia się tylko w misji "Falaise Road" gdzie ma nieskończoną ilość amunicji, ale jednocześnie złą celność i szybkostrzelność. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Pierwszy raz pojawia się w misji "Charlie, nie surfuj" na samochodach wroga. Niestety nie może zostać użyty przez gracza. M2 w tej części jest również umieszczany na czołgach M1A2 Abrams. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War W tej misji występują one na samolocie PBY Catalina w misji "Black Cats". Wszystkie karabiny oprócz tylnego Browning M1919 i podwójnego M1919 na przodzie to M2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tutaj ponownie pojawia się na Technicalach lecz teraz można go użyć w misji "Gniazdo szerszeni". Można go zobaczyć na Strykerze w misji "Eksodus" i na czołgach Abrams. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops Pojawia się m.in w misji "Miejsce katastrofy" gdzie jest używane przez marine w łodzi. Uzbrojone w te karabiny są też transportery M113, a także helikoptery lecz ich nie używają. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Najpierw pojawia się w misji "Czarny wtorek" gdzie wyposażone są w niego czołgi. Potem występuje w misji "Znowu to samo" i jest umieszczony ponownie na Technicalach tutaj możemy go użyć do walki z afrykańską milicją. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Pojawiają się na Technicalach w misji "Stare rany" używane przez mudżahedinów. W misji "Czas i los" używane przez kartel Menendeza, w misji "Cierp ze mną" używany przez przez SZP. Jest umieszczony także na SOC-T w misji "Upadły anioł". Call of Duty: Ghosts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (do uzupełnienia) Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Finest Hour Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: WWII Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare en:M2 Browning Machine Gun